watchamacallits
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: "So, what, are we, like, lovers now?" / In which Blaise pouts and Parvati won't stop talking.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

I literally fell in love with this pairing overnight. I'm so disappointed that there's only about twenty fics or so that come up when you search them, though! Everyone, go write some Parvati/Blaise, like, right now! (;

So this fic is kind of pointless but I thought it was a bit cute.

-;-

watchamacallits

**( **blaise & parvati **)**

"So, what, are we, like, lovers now?" Parvati asks bluntly one night on top of the Astronomy Tower, the stars making her dark brown eyes shine quite nicely.

She giggles when Blaise splutters at her comment, his eyebrows going funny and his hand coming to rub the back of his neck raw. "No, I don't think that's the word for it," he responds, voice low, dark skin colouring ever-so-slightly. "Um, what about… friends with benefits?"

Parvati frowns, biting her lip. "You make me sound like a common whore," she bites back grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest and scooting away, giving him a stony glare.

He sighs apologetically and pulls her back, smiling softly when she blushes. "Sorry, sorry, I heard that in a song on the Wizard Wireless once," he explains. "You're not like the others, 'Vati. You're different."

"And how many time have you said that to the others?" Parvati says sneakily, laying her head against his shoulder quietly. "From the rumours I've heard, there've been a lot of others, Mr. Zabini."

"They're all the same," he murmurs back. "Not you. Never like you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Neither." Parvati gives him a puzzled look, looking bold, but vulnerable, curled up against his side. "You're not just good, you're _fantastic_. The best thing ever. Better than… chocolate frogs, or Quidditch, or firewhisky, or…"

The girl reaches up and gently places her hand against his open mouth. He kisses it teasingly before she pulls away. "I remember those old times when you used to never talk," she says in a faux exasperated tone. "I miss those times," she jokes, and Blaise rolls his arrogant eyes, cracking a tiny grin before returning to his usual indifferent expression.

"Shut it, Patil," he grumbles. "You _adore_ my conversational skills."

She laughs out loud, the tinkling sound echoing through the empty, open corridor. "Oh, yes, Zabini, like yesterday, when you spent about an hour babbling on and on about the new collection of lollipops at Honeydukes?"

His lips curl, half-amused, half-annoyed. "They've got _chicken flavored_ lollipops now, Parvati! Tell me that's not worthy of discussion."

"So we're back on a first name basis then?" she smirks, looking very much Slytherin in her Gryffindor robes.

Blaise rolls his eyes. Turning his head, he hides a smile before gazing back at Parvati. "Do you _ever_ stop talking?' he says, his tone deep and rumbling.

She giggles. "Well, if I wasn't here to talk then all we'd hear was you obsessing over sugar."

The boy scowls. "_Sweets _are what makes the world go round."

Parvati smiles widely. "You're mad." Blaise feigns a pout, looking childish with wide black eyes and a jutting lower lip. "It's alright. It's an adorable sort of mad."

He huffs haughtily, running one hand through his short black hair and wrapping the other around Parvati's waist. "I'm _Blaise Zabini_. I'm not _adorable_."

Parvati rolls her eyes. "Oh, no, of course not, Blaise. You're terrifying. Look at me. I'm cowering in fear of your power," she drawls. "Ahh. Oh, wow. Did you hear my blood-curling scream?"

"Just shut up and snog me, 'Vati," Blaise grunts, leaning in to kiss her.

Her hand blocks him, however, and he pulls away after pressing his lips to her tan hand. "No. Not until we figure out just what we _are_!"

"Bloody hell. I thought we've already gone over this topic!" Blaise whines, missing her lips already. "Are we really going to have this conversation? Let's just get it over with. Uh, I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend? Happy?"

Parvati's cheeks turn pink and she bites her lip. "I don't want to consider us like that until someone - other than Lavender - actually _knows_ about us," she explains, and Blaise's face falls just the tiniest bit before he hides his emotions again. "Um, are we… like, secret boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"That sounds dumb," he deadpans, blowing air out of his mouth boredly. "Look, 'Vati, I really need to snog you before I die of not doing that, 'kay? So we're watchamacallits, let's just settle for that."

Just as she opens her mouth to protest, he zooms in to close the space between them and kisses her deeply, their lips moving against each other and their bodies pressing together instinctively as she melts into him.

"That's better," he pants as she finally pulls away for air.

"Watchamacallits it is," Parvati whispers, grinning, before she catches her breath and kisses him again.


End file.
